bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Terror
The Full-Moon stood pale in the night-sky as a single dark-haired man made his way trough a large plain; a few hour had passed since his encounter with that annoying man; he half-growled at himself for understimating his opponent - he had wasted much energy believing that he was just another especially sturdy cockroach which could easily be crushed; he had released all of his remaining water orbs and Kyōsui was following him beneath the earth ---this made him appear unarmed and harmless, a simple man taking a walk in the moonlight - Miyata then caught on to a familiar Reiatsu, it couldn't be? "Heeeeeyyy. Didn't think you would get away from me so easily did you?" A blonde haired man emerged through the darkness, his glowing eyes fixated on the man in front of him. "You know, it kinda hard to be focused when its such a lovely night out." Grabbing onto a nearby branch, the blonde haired man began crystallizing it into the form of a crude sword. "Why don't you give it up?" Miyata turned around; speaking as he felt Kyosui gradually spread out beneath them, this could be heard by the newcomer as a faint rumblings; the water seeping into every subterrestrial crack that it could find, water seeping up of the ground to create something reminescent of a shallow swamp of sorts; gradually, Van could feel that the ground began to unaturally give way to his feet as he began to sink down at a fast pace; Miyata having used Kyosui to alter the terrain by creating an artificial sinkhole. Stepping suddenly into a swamp-like terrain, Van focused his energy around his feet effictively stopping his decent into the sinking ground. Moving his left hand to his side, Van began sprinkling crystal into the ground below before reforming the sword into javelin that he launched at his foe. Miyata was appearantly caught off-guard by this as the javelin went clean trough him; as Van's opponent gradually began to fall towards the ground, seemingly defeated; before he stopped in mid-motion as the hole in his stomach closed itself, showing that he was still unharmed, Miyata then directed his hand at Van before he muttered "Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō!" six thin, wide beams of light appeared around Van in a circle as they attempted to slam into his midsection in an effort to completely immobilize him - but even as Miyata did this, he had another plan entirely. While Van was busy with the binding spell, Miyata immediately resorted to quickly compress the water currently beneath Van into three water orbs; the combined pressure-difference that naturally ensued caused the very ground to forcibly be upturned which resulted in a circle formation of stones spikes that shot up from the earth around Van - attempting to impale him or at the very least offer increased restrain as Miyata's true intentions became obvious; the earth directly beneath him had already been damaged, loosened and made softer by Kyosui even before Van had made his appearance and due to the compressive forces it was now about to collapse onto itself; resulting in a powerful implosion that would surely send him tummeling down to his doom if he didn't act quickly. "Oi! Look below you." Van smiled as he created a large prism around his body that begin causing the shaped kido to crystallize before it erupted in an explosion crusing the pillars of rock in the process. Punching his hand forward, Van caused a trail of crystal spikes to tear through the ground speeding toward Miyata, crystallizing its path in the process. Assured that the crystal in the ground would by him some time, Van shattered the prism around him allowing it to sink into the ground below creating a suitable platform for him to stand on to avoid falling into the pitfall below. "Looks like the stage has been set, time to start the first act." Miyata heaved his palm upwards as likewise a trail of ice spikes burst up from the ground and freezing its sorroundings; splitting the battlefield in half as the spikes of ice clashed with the crystals; both forces vying for dominance before they both became silent - making a quick gesture with his hands, Miyata proceeded to liquify both the ice and the Crystal at once before causing the gooey mass to roll downward towards Van; before it changed from unidetifiable goo to a wave of liquid fire that soon had set the entire plain fully alight. Miyata; just before the wave of fire was about to surge towards Van; proceeded to change a good part of it into Chisso; the elemental clash between these two forces caused the liquid fire to flashfreeze into three large boulders wreathed in flames that attempted to slam into the Shinigami with tremendous force; Miyata summoned his ever-trustworthy mist that proceeded to follow in the trail where the wave of fire had earlier passed and it reached Van just before the boulders were about to be launched at him; at which point they formed into another wave of searing flames that both attempted to scorch the man very badly as well as provide cover from the molten boulders that followed suit immediately afterwards. Spinning his hands around him, Van had noted the location of the flaming mass and the now rushing wave of heat and flames surging toward his location. Clapping his hands together he pushed one palm forward, causing the crystal that Miyata had liquified just moments ago to harden while inside the mass of fire causing the burning mess to begin crystallizing allowing Van to crush the wave into dozens of particles that landed on the ground around him and Miyata. "Oi! This mist...isn't it the same trick you used before? Hmmm....very well" Moving his right hand to his side, Van began focusing his spiritual energy into his right palm creating several small shards of crystal that when they made contact with the mist they began rapidly growing in size until they began spreading throughout the mist blanketing the area in a seemingly thick membrane made up of Van's crystal substance, eating away at the mist as it grew to cover the entire area. Exahusted from the sudden attacks, Van began to breathe a sigh a relief before realizing that none of it even struck Miyata. Miyata frowned in annoyance before he jumped far up into the air as he used his own energy in order to create a solid platform beneath him to stand on; taking the form of a large iridescent snowflake of which he used to traverse the distance between them at great speeds, hoisting his hands up infront of him Miyata began to chant "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!" Miyata was sorrounded in an intense aura of black energy outlined with purple; as the sky began to darken considerably, the air becoming thick with energy as an ominous pressure began to grow "Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!" the air was distorted as the ground trembled and groaned, the pressure building up and a loud rumbling was heard from the environment around them "Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" just as the last syllable was muttered; the effects of the spell followed - the rumbling became howling and the pressure began to build up to incredible levels as a massive torrent of gravity was released upon Van; multiple boxes of black energy appeared in the airspace directly sorrounding the blonde, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiplied and began to enclose themselves on their victim - gradually begining to take the form of an enormous black box; inside all of this Van would find that the gravity in the sorrounding area was begining to mutliple itself at astounding rates; the pressure threatening to crush him long before the actual spell would - the immense pressure would certainly impair his movement tremendously as well; the box was then covered in dozens of spear-like protrusions, who would attempt pierce the box all at once to mutiliate Van from all directions in an attempt to completely annihilate him. The 'Van' inside of the large prison like kido, succumbed to the crushing gravity produced on the inside of the darkended tower. The numerous amounts of spears began seeping in, edging closer to his body preventing an escape from even entering Van's mind. Hearing the howling wind inside the domain made by the swift increase in the change of air pressure, causing him to begin bleeding from his eyes and ears as his eardrums began to pop. As this continued, Van began to get crushed inside the prison until he was obliterated and left inside what was known as the black coffin. As the kido began to dissapate, a voice emanated from behind Miyata "Heh. Looks likes the crystal comes in handy." Van began to appear from the ground as he reformed from the crystal he had sprinkled into the ground earlier. Miyata didn't bother turning around at this point, he was too busy drawing his breath in long pants; he had used up a tremendous amount of energy in casting the spell in question; but that sly little fox had simply slipped past it ---Miyata certainly didn't comprehend how he had done it, but that was simply how it hard turned out - the spell; and the energy that went with it had been wasted completely, Miyata had kneeled down at this point and at the moment it would appear that he was simply too exhausted to stand straight. "Oi oi. Don't give up mid-fight. If you want some time, I could give you some time and fetch us some tea." Van smiled as he lowered his guard toward the weakened man approaching him slowly. "By the way.....you have quite the skill there." Forming a crystal blossom on the ground, Van began hovering it around his body. "What do you say...why don't you just quit and we become friends?" Miyata was infront of Van in a mili-second their faces only mere inches apart for a moment before he attempted to pummel Van with a flurry of punches - each of them backed up by Miyata's tremendous strength, Miyata's eyes appeared uncommonly empty - the personification of a blind rage. Put on the defensive, Van had no time to throw up a strong guard, leaving him vunerable to flurry of brutal bashes the came from the seemingly exhausted opponent. "Tch....a bluff." Using the blossom he formed just moments before, Van created a series of large jawed dragons that he had directed toward Miyata's back. Miyata focused his energy and prepared to pull out all the stops; letting the full brunt of his Spiritual Power flow to the surface, the sudden increase in energy caused him to release a tremendous shockwave of Spiritual Energy that promptly shattered the Crystal Dragons; resulting in a spray of tiny crystaline shard of which many was imbedded into Miyata's flesh - the wounds were then sorrounded by a slowly expanding sheet of microscopic purple crystals, although Miyata paid them little heed instead using his tremendous leg strength to jump a dozen meters up into the air before letting himself fall down at quick speeds. Just before he reached the ground he used the tremendous momentum built up by his quick descent in order to slam the earth with an incredible amount of brute force; using every shred of physical strength that he was capable of mustering which was, needlessly to say quite the overwhelming amount; the earth itself gave way immediately and a gigantic crater formed beneath him and Van, making both combatants struggle to keep their footing - silence then pervaded for roughly a few moments before all hell broke loose - as huge spires of earth began to shoot up from the ground at random intersections, threatening to impale both combatants, ripples of tectonic fury raged accross the battlefield, crushing anything unfortunate enough to be caught in their path and tremendous tremors shook the ground beneath their feet; and indeed at times the very ground split apart to reveal deep fissures that lead straight down to the previously submerged Kyosui; Miyata decided to add more of a dramatic flair as he caused the water of his Zanpakuto to breach the ground as several huge geysers which then turned from water to liquid fire - covering the battlefield in blistering rain. Pushed around by the tectonic plates, Van's left leg was smashed between two pillars causing him to fall to the ground during his escape. Smiling as he favored one of his legs, he pulled his hands together in a ball as the liquid fire produced my Miyata began to crystallize creating a seeminly glittering snowstorm. "Its a good thing I placed that crystal in the ground earlier. Otherwise things may have turned out differently." Wobbling to his feet, Van stumbled back a bit before creating a brace for his leg allowing him a bit more mobility. Looking around the now decimated area, Van smiled before shaking his head "Someone sure doesn't like being neat eh?" Miyata had regained some of his usual composure as he gently adjusted his footing to the tremors that still shock around them - this was no problem for Miyata; earth, rock and stone could do little harm to him - but that sly fox was indeed quite a nuisance; hmm, it would appear though that the other man was especially suspectible to Kido - he hadn't simply crystalized his earlier spell; that in and of itself suggested that he couldn't; deciding to test this theory further Miyata muttered as softly as he could "Bakudo #64 Sutai Hitokuchi!" as three medium sized purple spade shapes appeared around Van in a triangle formation as they began to produce a current that attempted to paralyze him, before black chains would be conjured in order to completely immobilize him from head to toe - immediately after the binding spell was cast Miyata's aura became black and heavy as he directed his hand out towards Van's current postion and spoke "Hado #90 Kurohitsugi!" an intense torrent of gravity was unleashed directly upon Van as it attempted to take the form of a huge black box which attempted to lock him away; and then if successful it would attempt to pierce him with several energy spears and thus gruesomely mutiliate him - the pressure also began to increase greatly in power and it could no doubt inflict severe damage all on its own. Despite the spells immense power however, it only posssessed half the power that it had done when Miyata earlier casted it - and thus paled in comparison. Creating a large rift behind him, Van stepped inside as he appeared behind Miyata holding a silver blade in his hand. Whispering softly Van leaned over to Miyata. "The same trick won't work twice. But it looks like I can't take you so lightly any longer." Swinging his blade at Miyata's back, Van created a gaping maw aimed to ensnare Miyata as he himself prepared yet another attack by jumping into the air swinging the blade once more causing several crystalline dragons to erupt from ground around Miyata effectively creating a large seven headed hydra. "Heh." Spinning his body Van encased his feet in a drill like shape as he used the momentum to cause himself to begin spinning rapidly toward Miyata as Van began releasing several long crystalline vines from his body to add to the destructive attack. Having expected his previous attack to hit Miyata was promptly slashed accross the back by Van; resulting in a deep gash and a gush of blood - the Shinigami was about to turn around around to meet his assailant but then a large maw of Crystal clamped around his midsection with crushing force - eliciting a groan that turned to befuddlement as he was sorrounded by several crystaline dragons that erupted from the ground around him and cradled him in a magnificent prison of violet minerals - his hands and arms was completely trapped by the Crystaline Hydra, everything beneath his belt was clamped shut: Miyata looked up at Van who was descending towards him at great speeds and evaluated the situation as well as Van's strategy; the sly fox had certainly crafted a cunning strategy and for what Miyata could see it was completely flawless - the slash meant to instigate his primal instincts and thus act as a diversion so that he could safely trap him here with his Crystals; indeed, had he not not made the grave mistake of understimating his opponent. Miyata waited until Van had come into point-blank range before he used Mizuke to instantly transmute his own body into misty vapor - the no longer corporeal Miyata easily slipped past the confines of Van's crystals and thereby avoided his attack before he partially rematerialized himself above the still airborne Van Satonaka; attempting to grab hold of the latters collar and closest arm Miyata would proceed to attempt to swing the man around himself to accumulate great seismic force, which in this very narrow space would very likely transelate into great amounts of blunt trauma to Van from crashing into his own crystaline constructs - Miyata would then when he felt that enough momentum had been built up attempt to hurl Van Satonaka directly down into the constructs below with tremendous force, using the constructs themselves to intensify the impact considerably - this move could perhaps even cause the Crystal-user to be impaled upon his own creations. Hurling rapidly toward his own trap, Van tried to move his hands to crush the various creatures but had made the constructs to thick to break down fast enough, left with little other choice, Van braced himself as he was sent crashing through the various crystalline objects with each of them sharing a density harder than that of diamonds. Breaking one of the hydra's heads, Van split its neck with his own body leaving various pieces of crystal embedded in his own body as he hit the ground with a large thud leaving an even larger crater in his wake. Bleeding from his head as he stood back up, Van clapped his hands together causing the crystal penetrating his body to shatter and then reform into protective coverings for his wounds to prevent the bleeding from occuring. Now focusing his attention back to Miyata, Van had a now angered look in his eyes as he closed them and re-opened them revealing them to be glowing a rainbow color. "You know....I dislike using these. But you're more of a fight than the last time we met in battle." Van slashed the air rapidly creating various crystal shuriken that then expanded into much larger weapons as they came in contact with the air. He then stabbed the blade into the ground causing several prisms to emerge around his foe that began to expand as well as they drew closer. Miyata, still making use of Mizuke snorted in annoyance as he simply evaded the first few shurikens to put up a show before allowing the last one to hit the misty vapor that was his arm; believing that the Crystal, being physical couldn't harm him - this time however, he had been too cocky - the moment the shuriken connected with his arm he could feel that something was terribly wrong; and indeed, instead of passing harmlessly trough his arm, the shuriken cut it straight off altogether as the appendage fell to the ground, severed. Miyata's eyes were wide with disbelief, this shouldn't have happened at all - Van's crystals were physical and solid, they shouldn't be capable of harming something that was incorporeal; it simply didn't make sense at all "How?" was all Miyata could manage to say at this point. Forming a small pair of glasses out of crystal as well as a cap commonly used in graduation Van began mocking a teacher as he talked. "Simple my dear boy. Those shurikens, they aren't standard weaponry, in fact they well....you just saw and that's all I'm gonna inform you on." Jumping up into the air, Van began charging toward Miyata, watching the world around him move much slower as he looked onto the body of the man in front of him seeing the various locations where the body began moving pain around to allow movement. "Ah I see, we're both sort of fatigued. No matter." Van began spinning as he launched several waves of crystal toward his opponent. "On second thought, I decided to give you a hint. You may want to watch out....I can control the way my crystal works." Miyata flew around the attacks with a certain elegance and fluidity - aerodynamically bending, turn and soaring trough the barrage of crystals that sought to overwhelm him; speed had never been Miyata's strong point at all, but it was very easy to maneuver when you were lighter than air - as he dodged the crystals nimbly he soon discovered that he was only a few paces from Van himself reaching his hands out towards his enemy as he howled "Hyoga Seiran!" as a gargantuan wave of ice and frost was released from his palm towards Van - the spell washed accross the landscape as the entirety of the battlefield was covered in ice; and what had once been a desecrated and destroyed scenery was now covered in ice crystals that threw reflections in the moonlight and glittered around and beneath them. Miyata then began to look around for his Opponent; as while the blast had been fired at very close-range he doubted that his opponent would kick the bucket that easily.. Appearing from a cocoon of his crystal, Van emerged unscathed minus the coat of ice now encasing his right arm. "Heh. Any slower and I would've been a Ice-pop. HA!. But my McNasty-level of energy just won't let me die." Van sighed as he looked around the landscape now frozen into a winter wonderland. Noticing how far it stretched out, Van began to laugh maniacally. "You just gave me the victory!" Dropping a single sword made of crystal into the ground below, Van began to focus his spiritual energy causing the blade to pierce the ice below before it began causing Miyata's own ice to crystallize over and spread throughout the feel as if it were a virus. Miyata used Misuke again in order to make even more space between them, he had realized that indeed he had given Van one gigantic weapon; but Miyata had reached a conclusion, it would appear that Van could only crystalize elemental attacks - unfortunately for Miyata, he had no techniques of his own which made this possible, he would need to rely on brute force and Kido for this battle! Miyata began to think before a spell took form in his mind; this would probably be his last attack - he had simply fucked up too bad previously with that spell, although it had given him intel about Van's Crystalization which was indeed valuable - at any rate, Miyata drew a deep breath as he heaved his hands up in the air and chanted "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness." the environment darkened to become pitch black and the ground and everything else vanished ; as ten points of pink energy appeared in the airspace infront of and around Miyata, providing the only light available in this artificial abyss "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness" ''The points of energy began to intensify in power noticeably, as the light they emitted became stronger "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky" ''twenty additional points of pink energy appeared in the airspace; then the now thirty points of pink energy began to place themselves so that they would be released from all directions at once leaving no room to dodge or for him to avoid - remembering the rifts that Van had used before, Miyata made sure to attune each of the points to Van's spiritual signature a trait that would make them hone in on him in order to make escape very difficult - Miyata then finished the spell "The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Hado #91 ''Senjū Kōten Taihō!" ''The energy spears swelled greatly in size and power, and when they were released they moved at truly frightening speeds towards Van Satonaka - they seemed to attack in waves of ten at once, the others following a short delay in order to be capable of tracking him down if he made use of any kind of escape attempt - Van would know that even one of these blasts carried behind them tremendous power and would thus be very dangerous all on their own ---As the spectacle unfurled Miyata fled the scene as quickly as he could, most of his energy resserves being depleted at having cast Senjū Kōten Taihō three times at full power and in immediate succession! Watching as the kido approached him, Van breathed in deeply as he raised the crystal from the ground causing it to form around the large Kido spears. "Its a shame....you escaped before you had a chance to see this." Slowly causing his hands to form a fist, Van caused the shaped kido to begin to crystallize and crumble away. Heavily taxing, Van began to sweat and pant even more so than before, before turning his attention to the series of pink energy points coming toward him. Lacking the energy to avoid the attack, Van created a thin membrane of crystal armor armor around his body as the kido struck his body from all sides, their enhanced power tearing through Van's crystalline armor before continuing to rip through his skin as he fell to the ground. Descending through the air, a blast of kido ripped through the side of Van's torso tearing at the flesh and pulling apart a few muscles, causing Van to bleed heavily from his side. As he hit the ground, the blasts continued to impact his limp body as they tore him asunder ripping muscles from bone and tearing ligaments throughout his body. Once the storm of kido and immense pain began shooting through his body, Van cried out in pain before a smile crept along his face. "Looks like he was right after all about kido. Heh." Category:RazeOfLight Category:Njalm2